User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ragnor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cinderstar of ThunderClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 19:44, February 11, 2012 That's great! But I have to say I'm quite unhappy about you joining Starlia Wiki - the owner of that wiki is stealing everything from Ragnor, and I'm finding it very unfair. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 20:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, I just don't like Vi's wiki because she copied mine. If this RP was based on something, I wouldn't mind her copying it, but I created this all by myself, so I mind a lot. *sigh* Anyway, to get started, try having a look at the main page, it explains some stuff. You get there by clicking on the words Ragnor Wiki in the top left-hand corner. You will also need to read the Wiki Rules, and read the Become Ragnorian page before submitting your character there! Enjoy! :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well. Bogtrots are one of the Creatures of Ragnor, and you can find information about them on that page, including habitat. As for where to go next, I've given you a map (it's on your userpage, you can resize it as much as you want) and if you look on there you should be able to see all the places in Ragnor. You have to work your way towards where you want to go by following the paths, but it's relatively easy to get where you are going. :D Also, you might need to fix your siggie - it still redirects to your old talkpage. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :D That makes me very happy. And you should come on IRC, if you're on now! Go to the main page for some handy instructions, LOL. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget, we have statistics now. You need to tell me your roll in your comment to work out if you beat the bogtrot or not. Since Elke and the bogtrot have equal Strength, you will both roll six-sided dice (hint: Google 'virtual dice' for a quick way). Whoever rolls higher will win. If the roll is a tie you both roll again. But don't worry - the Creatures can't kill you!... yet! xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 03:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, IRC! :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Fabian's new comment is at the top of the Peltstos page. Go reply to him there. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 04:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) New System Hey, Cinder. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying out a new system in Ragnor - to make sure I manage to reply to everyone as often as I can, and people don't have to be kept waiting as much. If you look at Elke's page, you will see that in her main info is a new sentence telling you where she is currently. Now, I'm going to ask you to update that section for me. You don't have to update it everytime you just walk through a page, but everytime you stop to talk to someone on a page, if you update that section I will get there faster. Likewise, everytime you finish RPing for a day, just update that section before you leave. Thanks so much! Feel free to message me if you have any questions! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) That's okay! :D Toothbrushes?? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha. xD How many siblings do you have? Also, IRC? :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Just checking that it was you who posted that last Elke comment in Vanishing Village? Just that the style seemed a little... off, and there were a few spelling mistakes, which isn't like you. :D So I thought I'd better make sure. My little sister goes on my wiki account and writes stuff sometimes, which is why I know it never hurts to check. :D [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][[Beyond|'CASKETT FOREVER!!!]] 10:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okey dokes. :D [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie| He's Dangerous']][[Beyond|'CASKETT FOREVER!!!]] 00:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor! Hi Cinder Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie Yup, can do and have done! Awesome to know you'll be coming back to RP here :D [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie| He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 07:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) A House! Your character has a house! Find Bella Rain's house here! --Zaffie Cinder! Come on IRC! On #ragnor!! :D :D [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 01:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC)